This invention relates to a stackable chair and relates more particularly to a stackable chair having casters.
The chair of the instant invention is particularly adapted for use in a mobile blood collection system as a nurse's chair. With such a system it is common practice to provide a truck or the like adapted to carry a multiplicity of patient lounges, nurse's chairs and other paraphernalia, all of which must be compactly stored for movement between locations. On site, the lounges are ordinarily arranged so that a single nurse is capable of treating a number of patients simultaneously. Thus, it is important that the chairs be on wheels. Moreover, it is necessary that such chairs be capable of stacking for transportation compactness.
In order to provide optimum conditions, it is preferable that at least six and possibly more nurses' chairs be nested in a single stack. Such an arrangement, particularly with wheeled chairs, is difficult since a stack of this height is ordinarily quite unstable. Thus, it is important to provide good stability both laterally and front-to-back in the stacked assembly.
Moreover, individual chairs must be easily stacked and easly removed from a stack. Therefore, in addition to providing the stability, care must be taken to insure that the chairs do not wedge when stacked so that they can be readily moved from the stack for use.
Although the instant inventive concepts are directed to a stackable wheeled chair having particular utility in a mobile blood collection system as a nurse'chair, it is obvious that the chair of this invention has general utility in any environment in which it is necessary or desirable to nest a plurality of chairs with wheels.
A primary object of this invention is the provision of a stackable wheeled chair which, in stacked relationship, provides lateral as well as front-to-back stability, and which enables the stacking of a relatively large number of chairs for compact storage or transportation.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a stackable wheeled chair which, when stacked, has minimal contact between the individual chairs in a stack so as to provide stability, without causing wedging thereby simplifying removal of individual chairs from the stack.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of a stackable wheeled chair which, in stacked relationship, takes a minimum of space and, when separated, functions in a highly efficient manner.
A still further object of this invention is the provision of a stackable wheeled chair which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, sturdy and durable in construction and aesthetically quite pleasing.